Truth or Dare Beyond Belief
by Sakura1301
Summary: What happens when the gang is invited to Tomoyo's little party? And what happens when Eriol suggests the game Truth or Dare with small, evil little ideas lurking iside of that head of his? Probable more torture for his little desendant and his girlfriend,


Author's Notes: Okay, usually I write romantic fics with S+S in it, well, this is S+S and T+E with humor. Gosh, I LOVE humor fics! Hehe... also, there might be other couples too! And their all 18, Enjoy!

****

Truth or Dare Beyond Belief

By: Sakura1301

Chapter 1

"I can't wait to see Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said as she grabbed Tomoyo's hands and started to jump up and down. Tomoyo just smiled. "I know how you feel! I can't wait for Eriol-kun also! I hope they can make it!" Sakura nodded. 

Both girls had been over at Tomoyo's mansion fixing things up for the party all day. It was a boy/girl party with most of their friends. Tomoyo had received permission from her mom that she could hold a party while she was gone doing some business in Tokyo. After her mom had left, she had the cooks cook up some dishes, well, ALOT of dishes for the party, then after that, she gave all of the workers the day off so she and her friends could have the house to themselves. 

Just then, the door rang. "Could you get that Sakura? I just gotta fix things up a bit." Sakura nodded and headed for the door. 

"Konichiwa Eriol-san! Thanks for coming!" He nodded as he stepped in from the cold. "Of course I couldn't miss this! Plus, I wanted to see Tomoyo." Sakura nodded as she closed the door behind him. 

He kicked off his shoes and headed towards the living room where Tomoyo was. 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo shrieked as she saw him enter the living room. She ran over to him and jumped on him, giving him a REALLY big hug. "Tomoyo! How are you?" He asked as he gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled. "A LOT better now that you're here!" He smiled at the comment. 

Sakura smiled happily as she watched her best friend go nuts over Eriol. Both had been going out for several years and not once gotten into a fight. Both shared a REALLY deep love for eachother. Just then, the door bell rang again, causing Sakura to snap out of her thoughts. 'Must be the others!' She ran to the door and opened it to be greeted by the rest of the people. "KONICHIWA SAKURA-CHAN!" They all said in unison. She smiled and moved aside to let them in. 

First to enter was Rika and Naoko and Meiling, followed by Chiharu and Yamazaki, and last, but not least, Syaoran. 

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. "Good to hear your voice again." He said as he pulled away to look her over. "Wow! Lookin good!" She blushed. "Thanks..." She still didn't get over the habit of blushing around Syaoran sometimes. She then looked him over. "You're lookin sharp as well!" She said. He smiled and hugged her again. 

"Yo! Syaoran, Sakura! Are ya comin or not?!" Meiling said as she yelled from the living room. Meiling had over come her protectiveness of Syaoran after deciding that there were other fish in the sea. And since then, Sakura and Syaoran had been going out. 

"Okay, we're coming Meiling." Sakura said as she turned to face Syaoran one more time. "Come on, they're all waiting on us." He nodded, but before he could take another step, Sakura leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He lightly blushed but still smiled. 

Sakura and Syaoran walked into the living room to see the gang huddled in a circle. They soon joined, sitting next to eachother. 

"So, what's going on?" Sakura asked as she held Syaoran's hand. "Eriol suggested we play Truth or Dare!" Eriol grinned evilly. Syaoran sweatdropped. "I have a bad feeling about this..." He said under his breath. But, unfortunately, Eriol heard. "Why dear Descendant?" Syaoran turned his head so Eriol got a side view of his head. "Because, ever since you came to Tomeda, nothing but trouble has accured." Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Rika looked confused. "What trouble?" They asked in unison. Eriol just smiled at them. "He just has a disliking to me, that's all." He said as he continued to smile. "Don't you dear descendant?" "Hump." Was Syaoran's reply. Naoko thought for a second before speaking up. "Ne, Eriol, how come you always seem to call Syaoran 'Decendant'? You're not related, are you?" He nodded. "Oh, quite! Because I just happen to be a reincarnation of a man named Clow Reed." They all nodded, a bit confused. "Only half." Syaoran said outloud so EVERYBODY could hear. "Half?" Rika asked. Sakura sweatdropped. "It's a bit of a long story. Let's just get on with the game." They all nodded. 

  
"Okay, how do we know how to start this?" Chiharu asked. "Well, how about we do paper, scissors, rock?" Yamazaki asked. Chiharu smiled at him. "For once, you're not lying!" He smiled down at her. "I can control myself if I choose to." So, they all did the paper scissors rock. 

And, the winner was Naoko. "Okay, before we start, we need to set up some rules so some people wont chicken out or do something REALLY bad." Naoko said. They all nodded. "First of all, no daring someone to have sex with someone else. And second, if you chicken out, you'll have to take the alternative which should and will be FAR worst than the original dare. And third, you can't pick truth over and over. It get's old. Got it?" They all nodded.

"Okay, I choose.... Sakura!" Sakura sat there, thinking. 'Um, well, since im first, I think i'll choose... dare... no, wait, truth. Yeah, truth."

"Truth." "Aw, darn. And I had a good dare. Fine, is it true that Syaoran is your first boyfriend?" Sakura nodded. "Okay, my turn." She said as she looked around the circle. "Um... Eriol. Truth or Dare." "Dare." He said without a second thought. "Okay, dare.... I dare you to... to... to kiss Tomoyo passionately." Usually, she wouldn't do or even SAY something like this, but, she was running out of ideas. 

He just flashed a smile at the group before he grabbed Tomoyo around the waist and leaned her back as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Tomoyo obliged and pulled her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Everyone was watching. 

After what seemed like forever, Meiling decided to break them apart. 

"OKAY! ENOUGH ALREADY!" Both Tomoyo and Eriol pulled apart, quite startled. "Good, now, shall we continue?" They all nodded. 

Eriol flashed one of his evil smiles at Syaoran. "Syaoran, truth or dare?" "Uh... truth?" "Oh, come on! I thought you were tougher than that! Don't tell me you can't handle a dare because you're chicken!" Eriol said as he tried to provoke Syaoran. 

Syaoran gritted his teeth. "I AM NOT CHICKEN!!! FINE! DARE!" Eriol grinned evilly. He just LOVED torturing his dear descendant. "Okay, that's better. I dare you to...." He motioned with Syaoran to come closer. Syaoran crawled over and leaned over as Eriol started whispering something to him.

The rest of the group watched as curiosity was just itching at them. Then, out of the blue, "WHAT?!" "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're afraid!" "IM NOT! IT'S JUST... it's just..." He looked over at Sakura. Sakura just stared innocently at him. He sat back down and slapped his head hard. "Omg... I can't believe im doing this." "Dear Sakura, part of Syaoran's dare involves you. So, would you please lay down?" Sakura hesitantly did as asked. "Now, could you lift your shirt so that only your stomach is exposed?" He asked. Sakura did as told, starting to feel uncomfortable. Chiharu and Rika glanced at eachother nervously.

And, out of no where, Eriol pulled out a bottle of Chocolate syrup. He handed it to Syaoran. Slowly, Syaoran opened the cap, and started to pour it over her stomach, getting a giggle every once in a while. Once he was done, Sakura spoke up. "Okay, can I go wash it off now?" Eriol shook his head. "Here, why not let Syaoran CLEAN it up? After all, wasn't he the one that poured it on you?" She slowly nodded. Eriol turned his attention to Syaoran. "Now, start cleanin." Syaoran gulped. This was the part that he was fearing. He leaned down, and, hesitantly, brought his tongue down onto her stomach and started licking it up. 

As he continued to 'clean up' his mess, he received a giggle from Sakura as he got close to her sides every once in a while. Everyone around the circle was gaping. This was the most daring so far. 

Once he was done, everyone was silent, he was redder than a tomato and same with Sakura. Eriol just continued to smile. "Now, you're turn Syaoran." He said as he broke the silence. 

As Syaoran scanned the group, his eyes landed on... Yamazaki. "Yamazaki, truth or dare?" "Dare, naturally!" He said as he beamed at Syaoran. "Okay, I dare you to wear one of Tomoyo's tight dresses with nothing underneath but your boxers while doing a head stand. Yamazaki nodded.

After waiting what seemed like hours, he finally came down in one of Tomoyo's tight, purple, flowery dresses. He stopped in front of the group with Tomoyo behind him because she had to give him the dress. "Well?" Syaoran said as he was getting tired of waiting. "Oh! Yeah! The headstand!" He slowly got onto his knees then, slowly, but carefully, got onto his head. As soon as he was up, the dress went down to the floor, covering his head and arms, leaving a few fingers exposed as well as everything underneath, well, ALMOST everything. Get my point?

Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were gaping, while Sakura, and Meiling just turned away from the sight, and Tomoyo just smiled. 

After that, it was Yamazaki's turn. "Okay, Rika, truth or dare." "Dare." "Okay, I dare you to drink a LARGE mug of beer in 1-2 minutes." "B-Beer?" He nodded. 

Soon, an extremely LARGE mug of beer was infront of her. She gulped. This was one large mother fucker! "Okay... um, down the hatch?" She grabbed it and, with a slight shakiness from her arms, she quickly placed it to her lips and quickly TRIED to gulp it down.

After five minutes, she finished, partly drunk. "D-Did I make *hiccup* make it?" "Um... unfortunatly, no." Eriol said as he looked down at his watch. "It took you 5 minutes and 23 seconds." "O-Oh, t-too bad..." She fell backwards, asleep. Everyone sweatdropped. 

After the little incident, Rika had been moved to the couch to sleep. Boy, on her first dare too. 

"Well, since I was the last one before Rika, I guess I'll go again." Every agreed. "Okay, I pick Chiharu." "Dare." "Okay, now dear, sweet Chiharu, please don't take this too seriously. You have to take your shirt off and keep it off for 5 minutes." She grew redder than a tomato. "YOU PERVERT!" She yelled. "Hey!" He said half-heartily. "A dares a dare!" She muttered a few curse words under her breath as she lifted her shirt off. All of the boys were gaping, even Eriol. She was now, the reddest thing on earth! "Perverts..." She muttered. 

It was now her turn, and the five minutes still weren't up. "Okay, I choose Tomoyo." "Dare." "Okay, you have to act like you're trying to seduce Eriol." A tint of pink was visible on Tomoyo's cheeks, but, eventually, she agreed. 

She crawled over to Eriol and placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head forward, hear his ear and started whispering. You could see Eriol's eyes glaze over a bit and a tint of pink on his cheeks as well. Then suddenly, "Tomoyo!" He said surprised. But before he could say anything else, she pulled him into a deep kiss, which of course, he responded to. After that, Tomoyo and Eriol parted and she sat back in her place. "Ya know, it doesn't take much to turn Eriol on." She said. Eriol blushed. But, she just smiled at him and took his hand into her own and gave it a squeeze. 

"Okay, my turn." Tomoyo said. She looked around the group. The only one left was Meiling. "Okay, Meiling." "Dare!" "Okay, I dare you to... let Yamazaki give you a make-over!" Meiling gulped. She remembered a time when Chiharu had let Yamazaki give her a make over for a Halloween party. Not a pretty sight. 

To be continued....

_________________________________________________________________________________________

So, ya think this was a bad chapter? I mean the dares? Wait till the NEXT chapter! It gets worst! And if you don't like it, then don't review! I hate flames! And plus, why do you think it's rated R?! Also, one more thing, this might turn into an NC-17 fic later. Dunno. Just haft see! Well, please R+R! Ja!


End file.
